Sasuke's secret box
by arusi
Summary: Sasuke showed up late for training THEN he brings his so called box of secret? Sakura and Naruto just had to find out the contents!  WARNING: This story was/is the product of boredom! And is meant to humor!


This fanfiction was NOT meant as a character bashing story! It was only written to humor and humor only. I do not wish to see reviews flaming me for bashing their favourite character! Because I didn't! I mean come on! The characters are fictional! And if you do flame, whats the point? The character if FICTIONAL! Even if they were real, people in this world have likes and dislikes! You have been warned! If u are stupid, then I would see anonymous reviews saying blah, blah, blah! so read on!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>"Begin your training!" Kakashi barked at Naruto and Sakura. "H-Hai!" they answered, bewildered. Kakashi usually never showed any emotion whatsoever. Kakashi grunted then poofed off to God knows where.<br>After a while of vigorous training, Sakura asked, "Naruto...is it just me or is today a weird day?"  
>Naruto looked at her. "As a matter of fact, yes! Today is quite weird indeed!" Sakura looked at Naruto in bewilderment. Naruto Uzumaki had just sounded...intelligent.<br>Today really IS a weird day...Sakura thought.  
>"This morning I woke up and found ALL my ramen gone! Then I kept stumping my toe...on the same rock! Today must really not be my day!" he explained.<br>Sakura looked at him with an expression that said...dumb-ass. "Noooo! I mean first off Kakashi-sensai YELLED at us and Sasuke-kun isn't here to train."  
>Realization finally dawned on Naruto. "Now that you put it that way...you're right! Sasuke-kun is never late or has he ever missed one training practice!"<br>Sakura was now panicing, "What if Sasuke was hit by a...bus or something!" Naruto looked at Sakura as if she was crazy.  
>"Sakura," he said slowly, as if explaining something to a retard, "there's no such thing as a...bus. Where did you hear that!"<br>"Never mind! We need to find," her gaze drifted to a figure walking towards them. "SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled in a highly annoying, whiny voice that would make the deaf hear.  
>"Sakura i'm right here." Sasuke said, annoyed.<br>"Where have you been Sasuke?" naruto asked, his eyes drifted to the box in his hand. "And what's THAT!"  
>Sasuke smirked. "Oh this? Well it's just my...secret box..." "Well what's in it, Sasuke-kun~" Sakura sang as she forced her way in Sasuke's face.<br>Sasuke took his free hand and pushed her big head out of the way. "Ehem...your huge forehead was blocking the sun..." he murmured quietly.  
>He looked at Naruto then back at Sakura. "This box holds the secret of all secrets! The most classified, top-secret, secret of ALL secrets that Sasuke Uchiha has EVER had!" he forced some kind of emotion to his speech, making him sound more...believable.<br>Sakura's eyes widened to the size of CDs. "Really?" 'Maybe it's his diary and he wrote down a million times that he loved Sakura Haruno and that Ino was a pig!'...Inner Sakura thought.  
>"Can I see inside? Please Sasuke-kun~" she sang.<br>Sasuke's eyes twitched. "No." he said flatly.  
>"Can I see, Sasuke?" Naruto, who was too busy gaping at the box, finally asked.<br>Sasuke smiled, "Sure!"  
>Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way and walked to Naruto. They both turned their backs to her. Sasuke opened his "secret box" and all sakura could see was white light being emitted from the box. Naruto began to oooohhh and aaahhhh.<p>

Sakura jumped and pushed, but no matter what she did she still couldn't get a look see.  
>"Sasuke! I demand to see what's in that box! Now!" she finally said(yelled).<br>Both sasuke and Naruto turned around, a weird smile plastered on their faces. "Sure..." they both said.  
>Sasuke handed her the box.<br>Her heart began to beat faster and faster as she opened the box slowly, savoring the moment.  
>'Maybe it's a love letter addressed to me? Or a box of chocolates saying I love you Sakura, will you marry me?'...her mind buzzed.<br>She glanced up to see Sasuke's expression, but all she saw was...dust? No Naruto or Sasuke.  
>she shrugged it off the proceeded to open the "box". When it was finally open a slime covered hand reached up and yanked Sakura in it, pulling her into another dimension.<br>The "box" fell to the ground with a thud.

Moments later, the whole of Konoha came out cheering of joy! They couldn't believe that she would fall for something so stupid! After years of planning, she was finally GONE! "My life is finally FREE!" Sasuke screeched.  
>"We finally got rid of that witch!" one man commented.<br>"Yeah! Although she WAS my daughter!" a random woman barked.  
>"Hinata! I have always loved you!" Naruto yelled to Hinata.<br>Hinata fainted. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto ran to her side.

"China will have to deal with HER now!" Kakashi yelled and some other ninjas nodded.

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHH! Someone help ME!" Sakura screamed as she ran from a...slowpoke? She huffed and puffed loudly as she ran as fast as she could but the dreaded creature just kept catching up to her.<br>Ash turned to Brock and asked, "I wonder when she would realize that she's running in a circle?"  
>"And AROUND the slowpoke." Brock added.<br>May shook her head in sympathy, "Poor slowpoke..." she muttered.

"Why do you say THAT?" Brock asked. May looked at him, "He must be dizzy from all that pink running around him..."

Brock nodded.

* * *

><p>Finito! No flaming cuz it was meant to humor! If I failed at humoring you then dont tell me! Just Keep It IN!<p> 


End file.
